


Partners

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Dog - Freeform, Fights, M/M, Other, Saltiness, Salty, aggressiveness, also rk900 and gavin fight a lot, but they're ok, fight, gavin gets salty lmao, i nicknamed rk900, partnered up, there's a dog in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: "I'm partnered up with a fucking android?" Reed hissed at Fowler, hands clenched into fists and the glower on his face grew harsh. He glanced through the window at it, and it was completely stoic.





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all people, they offered _him_ , Gavin Reed, a plastic nutjob of a detective android. He had loudly complained to Fowler about this, but there was no turning back on a now android partner.

It was a near mimic of Connor’s look and held a more austere, steely gaze. It was a clear contrast to Connor’s warm and friendly look even if it held minor alterations. Even the black and white patterned work outfit made a difference, and a more square jaw and it beared its shoulders stiff and back. 

“Don’t get in my fuckin’ way.” He moved closer to the android, jabbing his index finger into its chest and making it take a step back in confusion.

“Actually, get me a goddamn coffee while you’re at it.” He practically seethed at it.

It...gave him a look. It did something similar to where Connor slightly cocked its head, but instead the android---Collin, as he could read from its shirt---offered him a slight glare as it vaguely tilted its head.

Instead, it just stepped away and sat itself at the empty seat across from Reed’s, just looking at the empty chair and then back at Reed like a lost fucking puppy. He noticed that it was staring at him intently and assumed that it was analyzing him, making him grit his teeth. It looked back at his desk once it noticed this and looked over case papers on the desk.

“I don’t need a goddamn microwave to help me do my job!” Reed hissed, more indirectly at Fowler than anyone else, moving to sit at his seat. Collin simply perked his eyebrows and offered a half-lidded stare, unamused. 

It gave him a case file, and while he snarled under his breath, he took it and read over it, taking glares at the impassive machine the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

The case that it offered wasn’t something that was exactly expected, then again, he was offered a machine that didn’t dare to talk around him. A case with an _android dog_. Android. Dog. ...Model type CLF345, mimicking a Jack Russell Terrier, apparently the dog got too aggressive and bit someone’s brother or something like that. The victim defended himself, blah blah blah, the dog needs removed. How the fuck are they going to see if a goddamned dog is a deviant?

He couldn’t avoid the android. Collin lagged a little bit behind him as he went out to go through with the case, but quickly caught up once it noticed that he was getting to his car. The fucker only _touched_ his car and that made the car refuse to start up. Reed allowed the android in only after a few ten minutes of glaring and heckling at it, but it remained completely unmoved. 

During the whole ride, Collin stayed silent. It’s been silent the whole time since he first met him. It looked out the window, watching streets and people go past. It watched almost like a curious child, and that made him spite it. 

Once they arrived, the distressed woman blabbered off on how the dog suddenly snapped on her younger brother and tried to bite him aggressively. He defended himself with a glass bottle in hand (Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Collin gaze over the glass shards and blue blood on the floor. He saw it bend down, put its fingers in the blood and lick the blood off its fingers. What. The. Fuck. Collin soon got out of eyesight, but it looked like he stole some shit.) and scared it into the sunroom where they kept it there in fear of it harming anyone else.

At ‘sunroom’, Collin was already headed there. Reed had to quickly follow the android to keep the fuckface out of trouble. 

The dog was backed into the corner, hiding underneath a chair and baring its teeth at both Reed and Collin. There were a few shards of glass visible on its face and there were cuts around its mouth that revealed the fake skin and flesh, along with also revealing the blue blood it bled underneath. Its ears were low and back, tail docked underneath its legs.

Collin crouched down to the ground, moving over to try to motion Reed to crouch as well. He grunted, but crouched as well. He heard the crinkle of a bag and realized that Collin had what he could only assume to be some type of dog treat bag, offering the food to the scared dog to try to lure it closer. Collin didn’t stare at the dog, either, mainly focused more on looking at the ground. 

Collin gently tossed one of the treats near the dog, allowing it to warily sniff the food and eat it. It took a long time, Reed’s knees were getting tired from crouching and he was ready to snatch the bag and try to get the dog to come closer himself. 

Eventually, the dog was close enough to where they could reach the dog. Collin scratched it under its chin. Reed started to make a grab for it, uninterested in petting the mutt. However, Collin quickly grabbed his wrist in a tight hold and made a quiet “Shht!” sound at him. The noise made the dog more alert, perked up.

Reed just tugged his arm out of the android’s grip and then tried to grab at the dog, snapping his hand over its mouth and trying to keep it from thrashing. Collin helped, fumbling with the dog’s chest and wounding it more to pull out the thirium pump, the dog going limp once it was out.

They had to deliver the dog to CyberLife, and that was another ride. Collin held the limp dog, and its expression was unable to be determined. Collin’s LED is red, so he assumed that it was a bad thing, but he made no question about it. 

Finally, they pulled back to the station. The android followed suit and followed Gavin to the empty breakroom. He grunted a “Finally here to get me my goddamn coffee?” to it, and all it did was blankly stare at him. No expression at all. Boring.

Reed gave Collin a hit to the chest. It wasn’t a hard hit, either, one to push the android back. The android just stumbled back and its expression grew firmer. It was slightly glaring at him now.

At this, he moved closer and offered a harsh punch to the torso, making the android gasp and fall to its knees. It stumbled and almost fell back over as it got up, and Gavin backed it up to a wall. “Not feeling so fuckin’ smart now, pretty boy?”

Gavin raised a fist to sock it in the throat, but he got a wake up call when hands wrapped around his own throat. Collin offered a hard squeeze to his neck, he could feel his veins pulsing around the robot’s hands. He couldn’t breathe; he couldn’t cry for help. He weakly struggled to push himself away, squirming for air and clawing at the machine’s solid wrists.

Black splotches were starting to cover his vision, he knew he was going to pass out.

Then he was offered a gulp of fresh air. The hands had recoiled. He felt the bruises on his neck and gasped desperately for air, pulling himself back and stumbling against the table as he did so. 

That was the first time that Collin’s virulent gaze transfixed him. That was the first time Collin’s shoulder bumped against Gavin’s as the android walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

He was greeted with a cold glare from a certain plastic fuck at his desk the next time he walked in. He had tried to hide the bruises around his neck, nearly unsuccessful with doing so. 

“I don’t want to fucking deal with you right now.” Gavin growled as he plopped down on his chair, kicking his legs up to rest on his desk. The android was silent, it just stared blankly at him at this point. He brought up his phone, flicking through the notifications and replying to unreplied messages. After a moment, he got a notification from the goddamn _notes_ app. 

Once he pressed it, a new note with the text ‘Go into the breakroom, you’re terrible at patching up bruises. Did you seriously pick at them?’ appeared. When Gavin looked up, Collin was already on its way to the breakroom, but he swore he saw the android look back at him with a smirk.

Not wanting to deal with the consequences (if there was any), he got up and sauntered to the breakroom after the android. “The fuck is this shit? You been watching what I do on my phone or some fuck?” Collin shook its head in response, gathering a bag of ice from the fridge. “Can you not speak?” The android just nodded in response.

“They fuckin’ failed if they wanted you to communicate well.” Collin gave him an unimpressed expression. Gavin heard a notification on his phone, though he didn’t look at it yet. The android moved closer and without saying anything, just pressed the bag of ice against Gavin’s neck. He flinched and glared, but didn’t try to move away, there was no point. At least his android wasn’t trying to murder him, yet.

Once Collin moved away, he was quick to look at his phone. Of course it would be Collin trying to talk to him through his notes app. Who else?

‘Under most means, I am unable to communicate verbally. If both you--or any other detective here and my provider think it is necessary to communicate verbally, then I am able to speak, but only with permission from both parties. If I am in danger, then I only need my provider’s permission to try to call verbally for help’

Gavin looked up at the android. “And who the fuck is your provider?”

Collin seemed to give him a ‘are you stupid?’ kind of look, LED yellow. With a glance back at his phone, he read ‘CyberLife’ and only gave a grunt as a response to the android.

“Come on, I’m not going to fucking laze around with you.” Gavin turned away and exited the breakroom so he wouldn’t see what Collin’s reaction was, just going back to his desk.

He took notice of the new file on his desk, glancing back at Collin, who was standing there and simply just perked a brow. Gavin opened the file and skimmed through it. Apparently some guy steals androids or something to make red ice. 

“Are you saying we should use you as bait or some shit like that for this case?” He glanced at Collin, who offered a hesitant nod. “If you get damaged, I’m not paying for shit. Actually, if you get hurt, I’m just going to laugh.” 

The android didn’t even offer a different expression as a response, he just kept a stoic look. Whatever.


End file.
